Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-33868022-20180112004350
I'll try to make on an Earth revamp The cost will be doubled for this Earth revamp making it from 300 diamonds to 600 diamonds 1.) Boulder Barrage: The user will stomp their foot on the ground causing mini quakes forcing giant boulders to raise up from the ground and when enough have been raised upwards the user can launch them forward each dealing low damage. By pressing E while charging the user can compress the boulders into one monstruously sized boulder that deal high amounts of damage. 2.) Mud River: The user slams their hands to the ground and force out a stream of mud with a decent spread dealing medium amounts of damage, stunning, and pushing back enemy players. This dispells the travelling spell Water Tumble. This can be chained with Boulder Barrage to create precipices that deal low amounts of damage to the enemies. 3.) Earth Dragon Bombs: The user punches the ground causing the head of a stone dragon to appear out of the ground. The user then jumps on the dragon, activating it in the process. Depending on how much you charge the dragon can release from 2-5 fast travelling bombs that deal medium damage each. This attack can be chained with Mud River in which there are 2 more bombs than usual and if they hit the mud the cause an explosion releasing a wave of mud towards the players caught in Mud River and blinds them. The mud wave also reaches out to people outside the river dragging them in. This attack can also be chained with Boulder Barrage as the user summons the dragon head and it collects all the boulders into its mouth gathering them into a powerful, fast moving, high damaging, earth energy beam. 4.) Stone Wall: The user pushes their hand forwards creating a wide spread wall made of the ground. Anyone who touches it takes high damage but only if they are using a travelling spell or running into it. Otherwise it deals moderate damage. This attack can be chained with Mud River or Water Tumble to create a waterfall of mud of water to push back the enemy. 5.) Gaia: The user claps their hands together and creates a giant stone golem that every time it takes a step it creates mini quake which deal medium damage to anyone around the feet and deal more if directly struck by the feet. It is user controlled and everytime the user punches the golem punches too pushing every in close range far away and dealing moderate damage and stun and dealing high damage and stun to those directly hit, but does not push them back. This attack can be chained with Boulder Barrage to create a massive boulder that the golem can hold and project as a bowling ball dealing high damage and rolling over anyone in the boulder's path dealing stun. Earth Dagon Bombs can also be chained with Gaia to create, instead of a stone golem, a three headed kaiju with the two heads on its right and left automatically striking enemy players with earth bombs that deal medium damage but aren't as fast moving and have 2 second intermissions. If the player punches by pressing Q one of the dragons on the right and left lunge forward for a bite. The user can click to release earth energy beams dealing medium damage but hold the left mouse button to charge up the attack and deal high damage. Both the golem and dragon last 20 seconds. you like??